


Соблюдайте тишину

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: Заявка на иностранном кинк-фесте: публичный секс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160664) by [Cards_Slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— Мы в библиотеке!

В любой другой ситуации это был бы крик, за которым последовали подзатыльник и, возможно, несколько не самых лестных слов. Он бы отпихнул Альтаира подальше и пригрозил ему полным отсутствием секса. Но ведь они находились в библиотеке.

_В библиотеке_.

— Тогда веди себя потише, — прошептал ему Альтаир. Ехидно улыбаясь, он уверенно обнял Малика за талию, осыпал подбородок мокрыми поцелуями, и вот уже Малик был готов проклинать дурацкие реакции на близость человеческого тела. — Сам виноват.

— Я виноват? — переспросил Малик. Он слабо попытался оттолкнуть Альтаира от себя. Было слышно, как на другом конце зала шумят дети, рассматривающие разноцветные книжки, а прямо в соседнем алькове за кучей нагромождённых друг на друга книг группа школьников жалуется на нового учителя. А Альтаир в это время расстегнул ему пуговицу на штанах. Малик ударил его по рукам. — Нет!

— Да, ты виноват, — отпарировал Альтаир, но тем не менее убрал руки и перестал его облизывать. Его голос был пылким и хриплым. — Ты такой горячий, я просто не могу… Не могу ни о чём думать, мне всё время хочется до тебя дотронуться, ты и представить не можешь.

Малик на провокацию не поддался.

— Это библиотека.

Альтаир только беззвучно рассмеялся и, прижавшись к нему напряжённым членом, поцеловал.

В ужасе, что кто-то пройдёт мимо и увидит двух страстно обнимающихся мужчин в самом неподходящем для этого месте, Малик дёрнулся, намереваясь высказать Альтаиру всё, что он думает о нём, его отвратительном поведении и о грядущем конце их совместной сексуальной жизни, но тут Альтаир пропихнул колено ему между ног, и Малик задохнулся.

— Ты отвратительно на меня влияешь, — прохрипел он. Альтаир кратко хохотнул ему в шею, туда, где он только что поставил засос. Его рука беспорядочно дёргала ремень Малика, его пах всё сильнее вжимался в бедро Малика, и Малик больше не мог сопротивляться.

— Тут же дети, — промямлил он.

— Значит, не шуми, — и, мазнув влажным поцелуем по его губам, Альтаир опустился на пыльный ковёр.

— О чёрт, — Малик засунул в рот воротник своей кофты с металлическим замочком на нём и пребольно стукнулся локтями о книжную полку, когда Альтаир стащил с него штаны. Член стоял предательски гордо.

Господи, тут же были _дети_. Со своими мамами. И седые библиотекарши!

Схватив Альтаира за по-идиотски короткие волосы, Малик притянул его ближе и вгрызся в воротник с такой силой, что порезал о замочек язык. Жаркий рот Альтаира, его потрясающие губы, то, как он застонал, обхватывая его член ладонью, как затрепетали тени от его ресниц на щеках, когда он вобрал член ещё глубже, — это было невероятно.

И вся ситуация была невообразимо странной; поблизости громко топотали подростки, бдительные библиотекарши цокали каблуками, а в отдалении чей-то ребёнок устроил истерику из-за неработающей машинки. Звякнул лифт, откуда-то доносились едва слышимые звуки журчания фонтанчика, у кого-то зазвонил телефон и после всплеска возмущений тут же замолк.

А у его ног был Альтаир и, двигая головой в одном ритме с рукой, он доводил Малика до безумия, не обращая внимания, что пальцы в волосах вот-вот эти самые волосы ему повыдирают.

Это было сумасшествие, полное, бесповоротное, и Малик дрожал всем телом, толкаясь глубоко в горячий рот и совершенно себя не контролируя, потому что он собирался кончить, как какой-нибудь подросток, урвавший скорый первый минет в комнате своего парня, чьи родители в этот момент сидят перед телевизором этажом ниже. А Альтаир смотрел на него сквозь ресницы, как будто знал о его чувствах, и чёрт побери, ну конечно, он знал, ведь это он стоял на коленях и отсасывал Малику, как в последний раз.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Малик, не выпуская из зубов воротник кофты, и он даже не солгал, поскольку и правда ненавидел Альтаира всеми фибрами души. Но Альтаир только закатил глаза и, отстранившись, сделал глубокий вдох — а затем протолкнул его член себе в горло, весь, целиком, до последнего дюйма, и…

Истеричный вопль того ребёнка вдруг оборвался, и Малику было абсолютно плевать, насколько громким в этой внезапной тишине был его собственный стон, потому что он не мог больше сдерживаться. Под зажмуренными веками вспышками пронеслись картинки разъярённых библиотекарш, но всё это не имело никакого значения, пока он кончал Альтаиру глубоко в горло прямо здесь, посреди всех этих книжных полок.

Ноги подвели, и Альтаир придержал его, вытягивая из него последние капли. Его губы, когда он отпрянул, были ярко-алыми, испачканными в сперме, а подбородок весь в слюне.

— Кто-то идёт, — сказал Альтаир.

Но Малик лишь согласно кивнул, неспособный различать слова после одного из самых ярких своих оргазмов. Альтаир снова закатил глаза, поднялся и надел на него штаны, далеко не так бережно, как минуту назад обращался с его членом. Он усадил Малика на стоящий рядом стул и, не задумываясь, смахнул одну из огромных стопок книг прямо на пол, а потом небрежно рассмеялся, сетуя на свою неуклюжесть.

— Что вы себе позволяете, молодой человек? — строго спросила появившаяся за его спиной библиотекарша.

— Я пытался достать вот эту книгу и случайно уронил остальные, — соврал Альтаир. Он покорно выслушал всё, что ему имели сказать по этому поводу, с готовностью дал обещание быть осторожнее и упал на стул подле Малика, погружаясь в чтение. Малик лишь опустил голову, моля всех богов, чтобы никто не заметил его состояния.

Десять невыносимо долгих минут спустя библиотекарша закончила расставлять книги на место и яростно зацокала каблуками обратно. Альтаир нервно рассмеялся.

— Больше никакого секса. Никогда, — отчеканил Малик.

— Да брось, ты никогда ещё так не кончал, а у меня чуть яйца не отвалились. Ну и кому надо жаловаться?

Малик встал, чтобы поправить штаны, но Альтаир оттолкнул его руки и застегнул пуговицы и молнию сам.

— Никогда больше, — повторил Малик.

— Можешь взять меня в какой угодно позе, — Альтаир поднял на него сияющие янтарные глаза. Его губы были всё ещё красными.

— Ненавижу тебя, — припечатал Малик. — Бери вещи.


End file.
